All You Wanted
by Whats Mine Is Yours
Summary: Sakura and Ino find out that they're more alike than they thought. Friendship!Fic


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sky was one of those vibrant shades of blue; the ones on the hottest days of the year, preferably during summer. There was a small breeze blowing in the air and it was just the right temperature. It was one of those days where you could just sit on your porch and read your favorite book in peace; the one that you've been dying to read for the last month, but couldn't because your shift ended until 11 every night for five days straight.

That's what a certain pink-hair jounin wanted to do but to her dismay, she was in the streets walking to the neighborhood Ichiraku ramen bar. She was holding a clip board full of mission information very tightly, on the verge of cracking the poor thing in two.

But she controlled her temper and paced herself, not wanting to look like she went through a lot of trouble just to meet this person.

It wasn't her fault she was paired up with her for the mission. Lady Tsunade had put them together for a special message delivery to Suna for the Kazekage, and apparently there were no other Jounins, let alone any genins who could do this simple task.

But Sakura knew she couldn't say no to a mission just because the other accomplice would be a particular blonde-haired, _snobbish, blue-eyed, amateur_ ex-best friend who just happened to be that other person who was able to make it. Not that she was implying anything. This was just _great._

Lost in her own annoyed thoughts, the kunoichi realized she had already reached the common ramen stand she had oh-so visited many times before. Sakura was surprised she didn't see Naruto sitting on a stool slurping down 5 bowls at a time. It was empty.

She entered the inside sitting area, which they had just built, and sat down in one of the booths. She took off her side bag and put it on the seat next to her, and looked around. There were a few more people sitting around. _I guess everyone just likes sitting inside_, she thought shrugging.

Sakura looked at her watch and realized she was 10 minutes earlier than what they had planned on.

It wasn't like she hated her. She just _disliked_ her. Sure they would meet from time to time, either at the hospital or in the village shops, or even at the bar at the end of town, where they would just smile, or at least fake a smile, before going back to their own busy lives. With the hospital, Sakura barely had time to socialize. She was too busy with work.

Sakura played with the salt shaker that was sitting in front of her, a little anxious. She then looked at the menu, reading it off in her mind, and then going back to the pepper shaker to sprinkle it on the wasabi bowl out of boredom. She looked at her watch, trying so hard to be patient. Instances of the two seeing each other played in her head constantly, thoughts of how the meeting would go.

They wouldn't say much, just a brief summary of what they were going to do the next day: leave early in the morning, walk to Sunagakure, give the scroll to Gaara, and then come back. It wasn't that hard actually; maybe if they were fast enough they wouldn't have to make conversation.

A small bell rung, bringing Sakura back to the situation and out of the mental clouds she was currently in.

Sakura looked up hopefully, but still apprehensive to see who had just entered the small café.

It was her. You could tell; anyone could tell if it was her. She always had this natural glow that just beamed. Her long blonde hair was smooth and flawless. Her skin was just right, and she had a tight, fit body that boys drooled over and girls envied over.

Sakura pulled her mouth into a firm line, waiting for the girl to notice she was already here.

The blonde ran her hand through her bang that was covering her right eye, giving her this model-ish look. She wore her usual purple setup; the one that Sakura always thought was a little too showy, for a leaf ninja at least.

The host had glanced at her and at once he was in a trance. The girl seemed to notice this and she smiled at him. Sakura took a breath in, out of nervousness that she would never admit.

The girl had leaned in to say something to the dazed host when she noticed Sakura sitting at one of the near booths, looking a little irritated.

Sakura caught the girl's eye and immediately the blonde stopped, and Sakura could mouth out the words _'Never mind, I found her'_ coming from her thin lips.

She walked over, the smell of lilies and irises drifting in the air, making the ramen place smell a bit more 'heavenly'. Sakura stood up, not wanting to look rude.

"Sakura."

"Ino."

This was going to be _swell._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a brief silence, a few side glances, and some forced coughs, the two girls decided it was time to sit down. A few people were starting to stare.

Ino took her place on the opposite side of the booth and took off her bag placing it beside her, just like Sakura had.

"So I brought the mission papers, and I thought we could go over them before tomorrow so we don't have to waste time talking before we leave." Sakura started, saying the first, full sentence between them. She looked at Ino who was dusting her t-shirt off. For a second it looked like she wasn't even listening.

"Mhm." Ino replied, then looked at the menu sitting in the middle of the table.

Sakura sighed inaudibly and proceeded to take out the papers from the beige colored folder from the clipboard she had earlier.

"Lady Tsunade gave me the information on some Cloud Ninja who escaped the other day. She said they aren't that dangerous but we might cross paths, so we shouldn't let out guard down." Sakura said, running her eyes quickly over the information laid on the paper.

After no response, Sakura looked up and saw Ino's eyes off to the side, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Did you hear me?" Sakura asked, getting a little annoyed that she didn't even look at her yet.

Finally Ino shot her head towards the girl in front of her, eyes widened like she just woke up.

The pink haired kunoichi blinked and for a second she thought she just saw Naruto. They both had similar blue eyes, but Naruto's were brighter. For a second she wished it really was Naruto.

"Yeah, Cloud Ninja." She repeated blankly. Sakura thought she heard a hint of sarcasm, but decided to ignore it. Just one mission. _Just one mission._

"So as I was saying," Sakura ruffled her papers, "One of the missing-nin is part of the Akito Clan. They're special technique is a genjutsu. They are allowed—"

"I think I'll have the regular, no beef please, and maybe some extra soup instead of noodles." A voice interrupted.

Sakura looked up again and saw Ino reading off the menu, staring at it intently while a male waiter looked down at her with a small notebook.

"Wait, what are you doing Ino?" Sakura asked curiously, getting angrier by the minute.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm ordering." She stated nonchalantly.

"I thought we agreed to meet here to talk about the mission?" Sakura shot back a little too quickly.

"It's a restaurant, forehead. That's why we came here. So we can discuss, _and eat_." Ino looked down to the menu again, as Sakura contemplated the old nickname in her head. She growled at her obvious logic.

Sakura rolled her eyes then glared at the waiter for taking her order.

"Well, I think that's it. You want anything?"

Sakura, being the_ kind_ girl she was, faked a smile, and shook her head. _"I'm not hungry."_

Ino shrugged then gave the waiter her menu and he walked away, still pulling off a flirty smile at the blonde. Though she didn't notice.

"What's your deal?" Ino asked eyeing her carefully.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino, as the blonde took a sip of her ice water that another waiter had given them before.

Sakura then smiled suddenly, looking very different from the fake smiles she had pulled off a few times before. "What's my deal? You're asking what _my_ deal is?"

Ino put her glass down and gave her a confused stare. "...Uh huh..."

Sakura smiled looking off to the side, with a are-you-effing-serious look.

"_Really_? You want to know what my problem is!?"

Ino gulped and repositioned herself in her chair, giving the people around them reassuring grins that Sakura wasn't _going to go crazy._"What are you talking about? And would you lower your voice! People are looking…" She whispered hastily.

"HA! I do not have a deal! You're the one with the problem! You think—"

"You're getting hysterical Sakura—"

"—that you can just strut around like everything's perfect! Like you don't have any problems, and that everyone else doesn't matter!"

Ino was gesturing toward the other customers still, when she stopped to reluctantly glare at the fuming Sakura.

"You know some people actually have lives! _Some_ people, like me, have an actual _purpose_ in life!" Sakura shouted, startling the few people around them.

Ino, forgetting about the other people, finally got hit. Her face turned red with anger.

"A purpose? A _purpose_? You think staying at the hospital and healing people 24/7 is having a life?"

Sakura leaned backed and shrugged, folding her arms admittingly. "It's way more useful than rearranging flowers all day." She said lowly.

"HEY! Flower Arranging takes a lot of _skill_, And patience!" Ino argued, clearly a little offended. "Always trying to save people, or-- or sacrifice yourself for someone else… is that what you think makes _you_ perfect?"

"I did not say I was perfect." Sakura mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

"Haha, sure. Oh, Team seven and Sakura!" The blonde mocked in a kiddish way. "_Please_. They'd be way better without you! Team seven minus Sakura would be a better term!"

Ino laughed bitterly then smirked.

"You're just a nuisance to them." Ino uttered keenly pointing to the side in emphasis. Sakura looked down, as images of her and Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi came to mind. _You're weak. You're annoying. Stay behind. Don't interrupt. Go away. It's too dangerous._

Sakura stood up, trying to ignore her words, and stared down at her.

"And how are you any help to Shikamaru and Chouji? You sit behind them, watching them fight, while you wait in the back. You don't help them! What makes you think you're better than I am? What about Asuma?" Sakura shot, feeling her throat tighten.

Ino scrunched her eyes at the panting girl in front of her and stood up so they were eye level.

"At least I actually help out my team by going on missions with them! I stay with them! _I never leave them!_ I watch their backs, like they watch mine! They treat me _equally_, and not like some useless girl! At least _I _can fight! I don't wait around _like you! _I don't wait around at home for my teammate to bring back SASUKE!" Ino screamed.

The whole room became dead silent, as if it weren't already.

Sakura seemed to have run out of her own comebacks because she stayed silent. Ino was panting hard and everyone was staring at the commotion the two girls started.

Sakura frowned at Ino for a few long seconds. She picked up her bag and then turned to come out of the booth when a waiter she didn't notice, who was also watching the fight, bumped into her, with a tray full of ice water.

The whole tray had fallen onto Sakura, drenching her fully.

Ino gasped inaudibly while Sakura stretched out her dark pink shirt that was dripping with the liquid.

Giving Ino one last glance, she turned to run into the restaurant bathroom. People followed her with their eyes, and then looked back at Ino.

"What are you looking at?!" She shouted, causing all the customers to return back to their meals.

_So much for the mission._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ino stood in front of the bathroom door for minutes, wondering if she should go in and apologize. She walked back and forth nervously, contemplating if it was her fault this whole thing started. She didn't really pay much attention to her when she was talking, and she did come late…

Ino groaned then pushed through the women's room door and saw Sakura at one of the sinks with a bunch of paper towels in the hands, trying to dab at the soaking shirt.

Ino stared at her and felt a pang of guilt.

Sakura, noticing someone had come in, looked in the mirror and saw Ino standing behind her with a regretful expression on.

"What is it Ino? Did you come back to insult me more about how useless I am?" Sakura said, with her tone a little off.

Ino shrugged and walked to the soaked girl. "No…"

"Then what do you want?" She shot back turning back to face the mirror. She took more paper towels out of the dispenser eagerly and started dabbing at herself again.

"Look, Sakura. I didn't mean to say that you were a nuisance." Ino tried again. She opened her purse, and then took out a white shirt, holding it up. "Here. Wear this."

Sakura, seeing the item in the mirror, turned around to look at Ino before taking the shirt. She bit her lip hesitantly.

"I don't think you should walk on the streets when you're fully wet." Ino said shrugging again.

One end of Sakura's lip tilted up into a half-smile.

"Thanks." She mumbled, holding the shirt. She leaned on the sink counter and looked at the ground.

"And I guess I'll forgive you." Sakura pushed in. "And I'm sorry about saying how you don't have a life." She paused warily. "I know that if one of us has a life, it's you."

Ino chuckled. "Heh, thanks."

A few moments of silence passed and then the drenched girl picked her head up look at the unusually quiet Ino.

Sakura sighed, and looked back down to the t-shirt. "…I love Team 10."

Ino folded her arms in curiosity. "What… what do you mean?"

Sakura smiled at the blonde. "I mean, you, Shikamaru, Chouji… you three. You're so close. You're like… family."

Ino grinned to herself, probably thinking of her team.

"It kind of makes me…" Sakura paused. "…jealous."

Ino, hearing the 'j' word, shot her head up with confusion.

"J-jealous?" Ino muttered.

Sakura nodded.

Ino grunted in response, wishing that she didn't have to confess. "In our genin days, when I found out you were in the same team as Sasuke, I moped for a year."

Sakura widened her eyes in astonishment. Obviously she knew at that time they both had a huge crush on him, but for a year?

"I got over it though. After months of trying to beat you at everything else, I just thought that I couldn't win because Sasuke was what our main challenge was. And I gave up. You won." Ino explained, still smiling though. It looked like she imagined it as a funny memory.

"Wait, _what?" _Sakura stood up from her sitting position. "What are you talking about?_ I_ _won_?"

Ino shrugged. "Well, that's what I told myself."

"Are you crazy?" Sakura shouted, feeling a little bad about the whole thing. For years she dreamed a day when Ino would wave her white flag. And now that it's happened, all she could feel was anguish.

"I kinda was. You were too, you know…" Ino smiled.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "We were kinda. He's the reason why we broke apart…" She stated quietly.

"Well, Sasuke, Naruto and you make a great team." She reassured quickly, trying to change the subject. "You guys were really close."

"That's exactly it." Sakura nodded slowly. "We _were_..."

But not as close as I thought we were.

"I'm really sorry—" Ino bawled, not wanting to bring back any bad memories.

"It's not your fault. He left on his own… not even Naruto could stop him."

"I heard that you tried." Ino suggested.

Sakura gave a forceful smile. "He knocked me out then left me on a bench." The sarcasm was noticable.

Ino bit her lip in confusion, whether she should laugh or sulk. But Sakura gave her a reassuring smile, and laughed.

"Ino, you don't know how lucky you are to have a team that you _know_ won't leave you."

Ino formed her lips into an 'o', ready to say something, but stopped herself.

"So _you_ won." Sakura restated, playing with the ends of her wet t-shirt, wondering what her reaction would be.

She looked up and found the blonde covering her eyes, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"Ino! What's wrong?" Sakura moved towards the girl to put her hand on her arm.

Ino looked at Sakura with a distressing look on her face. Her eyes were turning glassy, and small tears were coming from her eyes.

Sakura gave her a concerned look.

"It's just that, all this time," Ino said, trying to smile. "...We could've been friends."

Sakura parted her lips in shock, then before taking a good look at her old friend, she hugged her.

"We're friends now." Sakura stated contently, into her hair. _Honestly. _She put her arms under the blonde's and brought her hands to her shoulders, holding her tightly.

After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

They took each other's pinky, making a promise just like they did so 10 years ago, knowing that it wasn't the start of a new friendship, but the rekindling of the one they had abandonded.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Can you believe we fought over such a stupid reason? I mean it was just a boy."_

_"Well, not technically. It was a _hot_ boy."_

_"Ino!"_

_"What? Can you blame me?"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: I really, _really_ don't know how to end things. It was really empty.... AND everything went by so fast... BUT, I like Sakura and Ino's friendship, well the one when they were kids. Or maybe I just read too much Naruto Fanfics. Anyways... I just had this idea, and I couldn't concentrate right unless I wrote this down... or I guess, _typed. _Now, I have to go type up this SasuSaku fic I've been thinking about for a long time. Plot bunnies are _EVIL!_**


End file.
